


The other side

by SoraJigoku



Series: ~Historias de Piltover~ [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Romance, Song: The Other Side
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJigoku/pseuds/SoraJigoku
Summary: Desde que Caitlyn la conoció lo supo, ella era la persona adecuada para ser su compañera… ¿Pero cómo hará para convencer a Vi de dejar todo atrás e ir con ella?One shot de la pareja Caitlyn y Vi basada en la canción “The other side” de “The Greatest Showman”.





	The other side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sckorve](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sckorve).



> ¡Hi desu! Esta fue una idea que me llego mientras escuchaba el Soundtrack y no pude evitar venir a plasmarla. Ahora sí, aclaraciones:   
> 1\. Lenguaje soez: A diferencia de “Lagrimas de Piltóver” aquí Vi sigue siendo la chica que acaba de salir de Zaun.  
> 2\. Posible OoC.  
> Dedicado, como siempre, a mi beta Sckorve ♥ a quien seguramente no le dará gracia tener un one shot en lugar de una continuación. Espero que sea de su agrado, Enjoy it! ♥

Capítulo único: **_“The other side”._**

Ambas estaban de pie, observando como el equipo de Piltóver se llevaba al líder de la sanguinaria pandilla de “ _Las cicatrices del viejo cascarrabias” (1)._ Vi se encontraba recargada en la pared, por fin había podido ponerle un alto a los malnacidos que habían masacrado a tanta gente inocente en Zaun, mientras en su mirada se encontraba cierta satisfacción por ello  las cosas que había visto y las nuevas cicatrices que adornaban algunas partes de su cuerpo le hacían ver mayor a la edad que realmente tenía.

Alzó la mirada justo en el momento en que la sheriff de Piltóver se acercó a ella.

− **Gracias por tu ayuda –** Dijo con voz queda, observando aquellos ojos azules que ahora la miraban con cierta curiosidad

− **No fue nada, primor –** Se inclinó de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto al tiempo que se enderezaba con el simple propósito de irse a Zaun

 **− ¡Espera! –** Exclamó al tiempo que había visto como la chica de extraños cabellos rosas se giraba con la intención de marcharse – **Tengo una oferta para ti**

 **− ¿Oh? ¿De qué se trata? –** Giro sobre sus propios talones acortando la distancia entre ambas

− **¿No te gustaría ser parte de la brigada? –** Sabía que eso era raro, sabía que una oferta como esa no se hacía solo así… Menos a una persona que se veía tan amenazadora como la chica que tenía enfrente, pero durante esa misión lo sintió. Sintió como ella la complementaba por la forma en la que la cubría y el hecho de no tener que decir ni una palabra para entenderse, la sincronía se notaba entre ellas

− **¿Qué carajos? –** Preguntó de manera burlona sin quererlo, sin poder creer aquello – **Lo siento, creo que las últimas explosiones han dañado mi oído.**

 **− Justo aquí y justo ahora te estoy dando la oferta. Únete a la brigada de Piltóver –** Su rostro serio y su mirada firme anunciaba que aquello no era una broma.

Más sin embargo un sonora carcajada se escuchó por lo alto. Sin quererlo Caitlyn alzó la ceja al ver como Vi tenía que poner sus manos en el estómago mientras se doblaba de la risa en si misma

− **Oh, no. ¿ _Unirme a la brigada?_ – **Dijo imitando el acento tan refinado que tenía la sheriff (2) – **Cariño, odio decírtelo pero eso definitivamente no va a pasar. Así que gracias, pero no. Ahora debo irme.**

**− No era una broma**

**− ¿Era en serio?**

**− _Es_ en serio **

**− Estás de joda. ¿Por qué tendría que cambiar mi vida por ser uno de más de tus perros?**

**− _¿Mis perros?_**

**− Ya sabes –** Le señalo con la mirada al escuadrón que quitaba las señalizaciones de peligro – **Los que hacen todo lo que les ordenas y cuando dices “salten” responden: “¿Qué tan alto?”**

**− Disculpa, tienes razón… ¿Pedirte que dejes tu _fabulosa_ vida en Zaun? ¿Cómo se me ocurre?**

**− Estoy bastante cómoda allí, ¿sabes? Soy bastante respetada. Pero no te ofendas, admiro lo que haces ir atrapando criminales con ese vestido de infarto. No cualquiera lo lograría, _cupcake._ Pero creo que eso te lo dejo a ti**

**− Entonces, ¿Así es como piensas pasar el resto de tu vida? –** Preguntó mirándola de pies a cabeza, sin pasar por alto ningún detalle de su vestimenta.

− **¿Así?**

 **− Tu misma me lo dijiste hace unos días… Que no tenías nada porque volver. Así que lo pregunto de nuevo, ¿ _Esto quieres para el resto de vida?_ ¿Pelear en las calles por un poco de comida? ¿No tener absolutamente nada y vivir a la deriva? – **Una discreta sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al notar como aquella burlona sonrisa desaparecía y en aquellos ojos la duda se hacía presente − **¿Por qué no pruebas algo diferente? Esta oferta solo te la daré una vez.**

**− Admito que no suena mal, pero aceptarlo me costaría demasiado… Así que ya que eres quien obtiene más beneficios, ¿Qué es lo que ofreces, pastelito?**

**− ¡Vaya! Así que quieres algo a cambio… ¿Un departamento en la zona media de Piltóver, suena bien? –** Caitlyn había aprendiendo a interpretar a las personas para que de esa manera no le tomaran por sorpresa… Pero vaya que con Vi eso era complicado.

− **¿Crees que nací ayer, bombón? –** Se acercó a ella con un movimiento veloz y la tomó por la barbilla haciendo que sus ojos hicieran contacto fijamente − **¿Quieres que este cuerpo siga siendo tu escudo en las batallas y estos guantes dejen el _lado clandestino_ para ir al _“el otro lado”_? Aquí está lo que quiero: Vivir en donde sea que tú vives y unos nuevos guanteletes.**

 **− Lo de los guantes se puede arreglar, pero lo otro… −** Desvío la mirada, nerviosa de como Vi estudiaba cada uno de sus gestos – **Podemos conseguirte una buena ubicación**

 **− De acuerdo –** Susurró mientras se alejaba unos pasos hacia atrás y extendía su mano hacía ella – **Fue una buena negociación –** Observó como la Sheriff entrecerraba los ojos − **¿Ahora qué?**

**− Necesito saber tu nombre real**

**− ¿De qué carajos…?**

**− No vas a pensar que realmente pienso que te llamas “Vi”**

**− En vista de que estás dándome un nuevo inicio, sí, ese será mi nombre**

**− Supongo que tengo que ceder; Solo por esta vez –** Estiró su mano estrechándola con la suya – **Ahora, sígueme, hay papeleo que hacer**

 **− ¡Por supuesto, muñeca! –** Exclamó a la vez que ponía su mano en la cabeza, imitando un saludo policial, lo cual solo sirvió para producir una sonrisa en el rostro de Caitlyn.

[…]

El papeleo transcurrió de manera rápida, muy a sorpresa de ambas no hubieron demasiados _peros_ a la inserción de Vi al equipo, al parecer se había ganado el respeto de algunos oficiales de la oficina al haber enfrentado junto con su líder a una banda que parecía imposible de detener.

Al ser ahora parte de la brigada de Piltóver tendría una casa en una zona un poco alejada del centro de la cuidad pero perfecto para ella, así que una vez que le entregaron a Caitlyn las llaves de la misma fue la encargada de llevarla a su nuevo hogar con amplias ventanas y corredores.

− **Y, ¿qué te parece? –** Preguntó al ver como la chica de cabello rosa, no dejaba pasar ni un solo detalle de su nueva casa. La cual, por protocolo, se encontraba completamente amueblada.

− **No está mal**

 **− Dejaré que te instales –** Dijo de pronto dejando las llaves en la mesa – **Mañana vendré por ti temprano para ir por tu placa. Con ella tendrás crédito ilimitado en la ciudad así que trata de no perderla.**

**− Por supuesto**

**− Descansa –** Se despidió con un ademan en la mano, dirigiéndose a la salida

− **Cupcake**

 **− ¿Sí? –** Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta mirándole con atención

 **− Mi nombre real… Te lo diré el día que seas mi esposa –** Agregó con una sonrisa traviesa.

− **Claro –** Respondió saliendo y cerrando la puerta de madera detrás de sí. Su corazón se había acelerado con aquella declaración − **¿En qué diablos me metí? –** Preguntó al aire mientras el frío de Piltóver era incapaz de detener aquellos sentimientos que no era capaz de entender por completo en ese momento, de lo único que podía ser consiente era de que esa mujer había entrado a su vida para poner todo de cabeza.

 

Por su parte Vi miraba por su enorme ventana el caminar de la chica del extravagante sombrero que cada vez desaparecía un poco más con una discreta sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Cómo es que había podido convencerla tan fácil de dejar todo atrás? Para ella misma era un misterio. Pero haría que valiera la pena.

By:  
Sora y Sckorve.

 

**Notas finales**

¡Y lo hice de nuevo! XD Lo siento, estaba escuchando la banda sonora mientras me daba un baño hace unos días y no pude sacármela de la cabeza. ¡Es que se vería tan bonito que ambas cantaran a dueto esa canción!

Okey, no.

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que aunque fue corto lo hice de corazón ♥

Creo que la aclaración más grande aquí es la siguiente:

 

Este one shot pertenece al universo de “ _Lágrimas de Piltóver”_

Así que estos sucesos tienen que ver con lo que pasa en ese fanfic pero no son tan… “Relevantes” como para tener una aparición en sí dentro del mismo.

Posiblemente haga más pequeños one shots que estén dentro del mismo universo ♥

Ahora sí, espero que disfruten los días que les quedan de vacaciones owo/ hasta dentro de unos días que pueda escribir un nuevo capítulo ♥

**Aclaraciones:**

(1) Nombre sacado del lore de Vi.

(2) Recuerdo que una de las interacciones de Vi, en inglés, hace una burla al acento británico de Caitlyn.

 


End file.
